pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SS007
is the 7th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Ash and Go have registered for the 'Battle Frontier Glass Cup', a battle tournament held in the Hoenn Region. This is Go's first ever Pokémon battle, and his opponent is Houji from Fuen Town. Houji sends out a Mightyena, so Go challenges him with his Scyther, who has a type advantage here. Meanwhile, Ash is rapidly advancing through the tournament, wining battle after battle. And believe it or not, when he makes it to the match that truly matters, he sends out...? Episode Plot At the Sakuragi Institute, Professor Sakuragi, Koharu and Go along with his Pokémon are taking yoga lessons from Mimey. Go and Koharu are struggling to following the correct movements during the exercise. Go questions on how Mimey can move so flexible, with Sakuragi explains that it might be because of its torso of body. Go tells Scorbunny it go and play while the others continue their yoga. Mimey leads the others, who fail to do the correct exercises, while it see Metapod perfectly calm and still which the others are confuses by this. However they are frighten when Scorbunny hits Metapod by accident which cause it land on a rock. They rushes to Metapod as Sakuragi checks on a rock by mistake while Go check the actual Metapod who is relief it's alright. Ash and Pikachu came and tells go that they are going to the Hoenn Region, which the latter is confuse by the former's request. As the boys arrives in Hoenn, they see an announcement about a battle tournament, the 'Battle Frontier Glass Cup', where a trainer brings two Pokémon and battle to win a prize of Glass Flutes. Ash have registered him and Go to compete in tournament. Ash decides to bring Pikachu and Mimey for the competition. Go is surprised to see Mimey competing and asks that it can even battle with Mimey answers with a mischievous smile. Ash ask Go who will he be using in the tournament. Go states one of his Pokémon will be Scorbunny, while in a flashback, Go was originally planing to bring Pinsir with him, but sees that it refuse to go, forcing him to pick Scyther. Ash is exciting to compete and have fun in the tournament. Go ask if Ash really loves Pokémon battles with the latter answer that he do and can do anything when he's with his Pokémon. Go doesn't know about battles yet. Suddenly, a Taillow flew by the boys as Go and Scorbunny attempts to catch it. Ash an Pikachu then stumble across a trainer and his Hariyama, who Ash think who is was going to battle. The guy politely tells Ash he's in way of the recycling bin which the latter kindly move out of the way. As the guy tries to put throw away his water bottle, he accidentally fall off of his Hariyama and was into the recycle. Ash went to ask is the guy was alright, with Gully awkwardly state he was fine and laugh, which weird out Ash by this. Meanwhile, Go successfully catches the Tailow and use it to find some Wurmple. As Go and Scorbunny follow Tailow, they stumble upon a Mightyena, where Scorbunny pulls of its fur from behind which angers it. Ash and the guy introduced themselves to each other with the guy named is Houji. Houji tells Ash that he will be competing in the tournament along with his Hariyama. Ash questions about his other Pokémon he'll be using with Houji want to keep a secret until tournament starts. However they're conversation was interrupted when Go, Scorbunny and Mightyena arrives as Go was planning to catch the Pokémon. Houji stop the fight stating that the Mightyena belongs to him, which he accidentally reveal to Ash that its his second Pokémon. Go was bummed that Mightyena was already own by someone, but shows Ash that he caught a Tailow. Houji calls Go cute for his sincerity which the latter thinks being insulted by the former. Scorbunny is angered as it walk up and tries to kick Houji, but gets threaten by Mightyena if it do so. Scorbunny decides to kick Ash instead, which angers Pikachu who tries to electrocute Scorbunny, but shocks his Trainer causing Scorbunny to feel amuse by this while being chased by Pikachu. Houji check the that the tournament is about to begin with compete against Go. Go and Houji prepare are they be battling each real soon. At the Battle Frontier Glass Cup, Go and Houji begin their match with Ash is cheering for both of them to do their. Go sends out Scyther while Houji sends in Mightyena. Go checks his Rotom phone and sees that Scyther has the type advantage against Mightyena. As the battle start Go attempts to increase Scyther's power with Swords Dance. However, Mightyena quickly defeated Scyther with Fire Fang, which is super effective against it. Go apologizes to Scyther about his plan as he recall it. Go sends in Scorbunny, who is determined to battle. Go tries to order Scorbunny to use Double Kick, but got quickly defeated by Mightyena with its combination of Snarl and Crunch. Go was eliminated from the tournament while Houji moves on to next the round. While Go look at the beaten Scorbunny, Ash was worried about his friend losing the battle. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy heals Go's Pokémon abs he is relieved they are alright. Ash tries to cheers up Go from his lost, but the latter was frustrated by that and rather continue catching more Pokémon. Before Go leaves, Ash tells him to watch his battles, but ignores him and continue his goal to catch more Pokémon. Ash is concerned about his friend. Meanwhile, Ash and Houji are rapidly advancing through the tournament, wining battle after battle. After Go got back from catching Hoenn Pokémon, he watched the final match between Ash and Houji. Houji sends out Hariyama while Ash sends out Mimey. Go is surprised that Mimey is battling first and doubt it would actually tries to beat Hariyama. As the battle begins, Hariyama attacks with Force Palm with Mimey dodges the attack. Hariyama keep repeating the attack, while Mimey continue to dodge them with ease. Go is amaze by Mimey's movements and realizes it's using its exercise it taught earlier. As Hariyama was beginning to wear out, Mimey successfully attacks with Focus Punch, which amazes Go and the audience by his skills. Hariyama attacks with Arm Thrust which Mimey blocks with Reflect. Hariyama repeats the attack while Mimey continues to defend with Reflect, which trap Hariyama with its Reflects. Mimey then finish Hariyama with Psychic, leading it to its defeat. Ash praises Mimey for its hard work in battle, while the audience cheers by their performance. Houji recalls Hariyama and thank it for battling hard as he sends out Mightyena, Ash prepares to continue to battle with Mimey, but was shocked to see him gives up immediately, which annoys Go and Scorbunny by this. Ash decides to recalls Mimey and sends out Pikachu to battle instead. As the battle continues, Mightyena uses Snarl with Pikachu dodges and charges in with Quick Attack. Pikachu continue to attack with Iron Tail with Mightyena retaliates with Crunch. Pikachu attempts to use Thunderbolt, but got attack by Mightyena's Snarl, causing him to miss his aim as the attack blow a hole in the roof. Go continue watching their fight as he now realizes what a Pokémon battle truly is. Mightyena charges and hits Pikachu in the air with its Sucker Punch. Ash orders Pikachu to launch a Electroweb upwards which uses that momentum and struck Mightyena with a devastating Iron Tail. Mightyena was defeated as Ash and Pikachu wins the tournament. At the ceremony, Ash was rewarded with the prize and trophy while Houji come up to him and congratulate him on their battle as they both enjoyed it. However, Houji fall off his Hariyama which amuses the audience. As the boys are heading back home, Go congratulate Ash and Pikachu on their winning and tells Mimey it was amazing in their battle as well. Go then tells Ash that Pokémon battles are really fun to enjoy with Ash happily response. Back at the Sakuragi Institute, Go show everyone that he caught three Wurmple from the Hoenn region hoping one of them will evolve into a Silcoon and a Cascoon. Ash tells them that they're starting to evolve with Go was surprised this. However, Ash was only joking by this, which caused him to be kicked by Scorbunny with Koharu stating he deserve that one. While everyone laughing together, Mimey look at the Glass flute they won. Debuts Characters *Houji *Hibana Pokémon *Go's Taillow *Go's Wurmple Move *Sucker Punch Item *Black Flute *Blue Flute *Red Flute *White Flute *Yellow Flute Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Mightyena (JP) *Despite Mimey's debut episode having been 1,028 episodes ago, this is the first time its Poké Ball has been seen. *In a couple of shots, Mimey's face briefly turns to resemble that of the Mr. Mime from Detective Pikachu. *This is the first time since "The Legend of Dratini", 1,057 episodes ago, when a main character has caught more than one Pokémon of the same species. *Ash repeats his Electroweb-Iron Tail combo from "Final Rivals!" in this episode. *Music from Pokémon Sword and Shield is played during Ash and Houji's battle. *This is the last episode to air in 2019 and the 2010s decade in general. Gallery SS007 2.png SS007 3.png SS007 4.png SS007 5.png SS007 6.png SS007 7.png SS007 8.png SS007 9.png SS007 10.png SS007 11.png SS007 12.png SS007 13.png SS007 14.png SS007 15.png SS007 16.png SS007 17.png SS007 18.png SS007 19.png SS007 20.png SS007 21.png SS007 22.png SS007 23.png SS007 24.png SS007 25.png SS007 26.png SS007 27.png SS007 28.png SS007 29.png SS007 30.png }} Category:Episodes written by Deko Akao Category:Episodes storyboarded by Noriaki Saito Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon